fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Das Monster im Kanalsystem/en
"NO, NO, AND A THIRD TIME NO!" The mood inside the Waddle 8 is as up as ever. Kirby is having a face as if someone stole his favorite cake, and for a justified reason, as Gerda is... well, Gerda again. "IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE YOU DEVOURED THE WHOLE FOOD AT THE KING'S DINNER YOURSELF!!!" Kirby flinches. Yesterday, Kirby was send to represent the Waddle 8 at King Dedede's birthday-party. The other guests didn't get anything of the dinner, though, and neither did the king, as Kirby ate the whole buffet all alone. And he didn't miss to show it with a nice burp. "DISGRACE! SCANDALS! THE APOCALYPSE!" Gerda opens her drawer and takes out a sheet of paper. "You'll get some extra work for this! AND DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN SLEEP THROUGH IT, AS I'LL COME WITH YOU AND WATCH YOU!" Kirby is struck by Gerda's words. Gerda didn't even leave the Waddle 8 for work, so that means it's going to be serious now. "Well..." Kirby dares to say, "what's the task anyway?" "Well, there are reports of a monster inside the sewer-system, so we, and with we I mean YOU, are supposed to check on that. Any objections?" Kirby shakes his head. "Hurry up, then, I can't sit here all day." "What, like, now?" "You thought next week? OF COURSE LIKE, NOW!" Kirby didn't even have breakfast so far, which means it's going to be a long day, especially with Gerda as company. While exploring the sewers for the first time, Kirby is already nagging about the smell. Gerda hates this kind of attitude and promptly shouts at him: "YOU GOT TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND FIND THAT MONSTER, AND NOTHING ELSE!!!" Kirby remains angry but also has no intention of losing his job. He dives into the water, but cannot see anything else except for dirt and waste. Abruptly his stomach makes noises he never heard before. And suddenly he feels... hungry. Without further ado he inhales all the water, but realizes that the taste isn't really overwhelming. "This way it's gonna take years! Shall I finally show you how to do it right?" Gerda asks after dozens of hours they wasted in the sewer. Kirby is covered in dirt and waste, and wonders why Gerda isn't. "Make way..." Kirby swims out of Gerda's range while she raises her hands. She claps them once only to open them again right after. The water divides. "Can't see anything in that direction..." Kirby wonders: "What was that?" "Don't talk, go and catch that monster finally!" As Kirby wants to avoid any further disputs, he continues to run straight ahead, at a quite fast pace. Gerda can barely keep up to him at this pace. "I HAVE NOT SAID THAT YOU SHALL RUN FROM ME!" Shortly after Gerda catches up. "STAND STILL ALREADY!!!" Since Kirby keeps running, Gerda decides to stop him with her skills and freezes the water. "I am afraid of you..." Kirby says, however Gerda ignores his comment and makes the ice melt again, somehow. This makes Kirby bleach. "I don't even wanna know what happens inside her head..." Kirby moves a few steps away from Gerda. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks, because she knows exactly what he is up to. "I.. ehm... (need idea, need idea...!) I'm seaching the moster over here!" "Well then." Whether she sees through his excuse or not, we don't know. Her slipping thoughts are being caught by a loud noise. A giant Squishy approaches. Gerda raises her hand and the water builds a wall. But the Monster doesn't care and just swims through it. "Crap..." Gerda mutters and forms a wall of ice. But this doesn't stop the monster, either. "DAMN!" Gerda curses. Meanwhile Kirby inhaled a smaller Squishy, together with a bit of dirty water. Kirby transforms himself, but not into Aqua-Kirby, as he expected, but into some kind of Waste-Kirby. "Suck up..." Gerda comments the Kirby soaking in waste. "Er... can I do something special?" Kirby asks Gerda. "WHERE THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW FROM! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOURSELF BEST!!!" She yells. The giant Squishy cares about the conversation. Or, to be more precise, about Kirby, who looks like a piece of waste with eyes. The Squishy grumbles, swims at Kirby... and hugs him. Talk about surprising. Kirby is scared like hell and asumes the monster wants to eat him alive. He whispers to Gerda: "What should I do now?" She anwsers confused: "Dunno... Do SOMETHING!!!" Kirby tries to concentrate. Then something happens. The waste surrounding Kirby sticks onto the giant squid. Squishy is surprised. The waste surrounds the squid-monster and presses it against the ground as well as squeeze it a bit. Then it goes BOOM! and bursts. All that remains is a tiny squishy. "Blobble... I just wanted the people to stay out of my sewer..." it suddenly says. "THAT THING CAN TALK!?" Gerda shouts. Kirby returns to normal. "Well, surprising, but adorable!" he says. "Why don't just tell the people?" Gerda tries to grab some attention, but is ignored. On their way out Kirby has to ask Gerda: "What did you do with that water?" Gerda tries to avoid answering his question: "Well.. guess my parents used to be able to do that too." "Your parents are dead?" "NO, THEY ONLY FORGOT HOW TO DO IT!", Gerda bickers. She only bickers to avoid revealing the truth. She keeps thinking: "If I only had never drank this damn elixir at a single bow..."